La mente del callado
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Yo siempre seré el que escucha, el que escucha pero calla sus sentimientos. El que no tiene emociones, el callado Soundwave.
1. Chapter 1

'Transformers: Prime' no me pertenece. Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, por mera diversión propia y de quien me lea.

•

•

•

 **La mente del callado.**

 **Soundwave.**

Me sé de memoria cada pasillo. No hay rincón en esta enorme nave que yo no conozca. Soy los ópticos, los sensores auditivos de todos aquí.

Los muros no se enterarán, no escucharán; pero yo si. Yo monitoreo todo.

Por órdenes de Lord Megatron. Y no existe cosa que yo no hiciera por él. Yo daría mi spark por él.

Soy su más leal sirviente, su ciervo, su mano derecha, su soldado.

Y sé que él confía en mí. Más que en cualquier otro robot que esté trepado en esta nave. Él sabe, de alguna manera; que yo nunca le fallaría. Probablemente, confía en mí más que en cualquier otro decepticon que conozca.

No puedo quejarme, mi buen trabajo es recompensado. Soy tratado con gran especialidad y consideración por mi Lord, mi puesto es de los más importantes aquí. Más que ser un segundo al mando, yo vigilo todo, yo decodifico, yo investigo; hago de todo. Todo lo que mi Lord desee.

Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo.

Sé que está mal, que mis más bajos deseos son inalcanzables. Pero es que no lo comprendo. Yo me considero indigno, un humilde soldado como para estar a su lado. Como para desear... probar sus labios, sentir sus caricias.

Pero, entonces... ¿porqué él si?

Yo jamás cuestionaría el juicio ni la cordura de Lord Megatron. Pero... ¿Starscream? Ese inferior, ¿porqué él si? Es la cuestionante que ronda mis circuitos todo el tiempo.

Yo soy siempre fiel, y jamás me ha considerado.

Pero a esa madita zorra sin dignidad de Starscream, por más estupideces que haga en contra de él, por más veces que le falle, mi Lord lo perdona. No lo comprendo.

Al principio creí que era verdad solo esos castigos en cuanto a golpes se refería, pero pronto me di cuenta que no era así. La violencia nunca faltaba, claro; pero cada nueva vez que Megatron "perdonaba" a ese inferior arrastrado; yo, él, y quizá ya hasta toda la tripulación sabía lo que le esperaba. No es que sus gritos fueran suaves, ni tampoco los soldados eran estúpidos.

Era más que obvio que Starscream era la perra favorita de Lord Megatron. Y sigo sin comprender porqué.

¿Qué tiene él... que yo no?

No lo puedo evitar. Me hierve todo el energon que fluye por mis venas sólo de pensarlo.

Pensar, saber, que ese traidor malagradecido tiene todo lo que yo quisiera y le importa una reverenda tuerca. Inclusive, odia tener lo que yo tanto anhelo.

Disfruté tanto cuando no estuvo aquí. ¿Porqué tuvo que volver? Solo la fidelidad hacia mi Lord me detiene de desactivarlo de una vez por todas. Pero ganas no me faltan. Yo estaba a punto, a punto de lograrlo. Una sola caricia por mi cintura estuvo a punto de cambiarlo todo, yo sé que si. Pero entonces el estúpido volvió. Él y sus estúpidas llaves. Volvió, una vez más. Arruinándome todo.

Creí, inútilmente, que está vez mi Lord si se desharía de él. Que le apagaría la spark, que ya era suficiente.

Pero no. Una vez más, me tocó escuchar.

—Ahh... Lord Megatron...

—Cállate...

Ese viejo cuarto. Testigo de dos cuerpos uniéndose, dos cuerpos dejándose llevar por el inmundo deseo. A mi me toca presenciar, escuchar cada sonido, escuchar como la virilidad de mi Lord choca una y otra vez contra el indigno puerto de esa puta. Los metales causando ese característico sonido al mezclarse con el fluido.

Creo que ya me gusta escucharlo. Me encanta lastimarme oyendo cada sonido, cada gemido emitido por ese inferior. Que ya no sé si de verdad odia tanto esto como aparenta hacerlo. Porque, sólo así puedo autoconvencerme de que nunca tendré lo que deseo, de que nunca me hará a mí lo que le hace a él.

¿Qué más tengo que hacer? Yo no lo traiciono, yo soy fiel, leal, un buen decepticon. Daría mi vida por él. Y él, sigue prefiriendo a ese sucio traidor. Ni siquiera voltea a mirarme de la forma en que lo mira a él. ¿Tan atractivo será Starscream a ojos de mi Lord? Yo lo veo como una vulgar puta.

Y aún así no haré, ni diré nada, como siempre. Yo soy el que escucha y calla, él que se guarda todo lo que le duele. El bot sin sentimientos.

Lo peor del caso, es que sé que él lo sabe. Starscream sabe de mi profundo sentir hacia Megatron. Porque se aprovecha de eso. Para echármelo en cara cada vez que puede.

Como si de verdad él se regocijara con todo esto.

Justo como ahora.

—De nuevo ahí... Soundwave. ¿Te gustó lo que escuchaste?, ¿lo grabaste acaso? Quizá una grabación podría ayudarte a ti y a tus solitarias noches.

Odio su estúpida forma de caminar por el pasillo. Odio la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Qué ganas de colocar un tentáculo sobre él y fudirle la cara en un sólo nanociclo.

Pero solo permaneceré ahí parado, como siempre. No diré nada. No le daré la satisfacción.

—Ya veo... calladito, que novedad. Pero mira, mira esto. Hoy seré amable contigo y te mostraré algo que sé que disfrutarás ver.

Él tenía las manos en su cintura, pero luego de soltar eso, fue bajando la derecha por una de sus piernas. Hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero por ahí colgaba aún un pequeño hilillo violáceo. Sustancia que aquel imbécil se atrevió a tomar entre sus garras y menearla, paseándola cerca de su boca.

—Debes adivinar que es, no creo que seas tan tonto. ¡Oh, pero...! Bueno, que torpeza la mía, no te culparía si no supieras. Después de todo, jamás lo has visto...

Hasta este momento, y aún en todos los momentos, yo mismo sigo sin comprender como lo hago. Como detengo toda mi ira para no llevar mis dedos directo a su cuello y posteriormente a la caja de su spark. No comprendo como lo hacía, pero lo hacía. Sólo permanecía estático.

—Bueno, Soundwave, yo que tú... Memorizaba su color, su consistencia... Ya que, probablemente es lo más cerca que estarás de esto. ¿Sabes? Que curioso. Tú deseas esto más que nada en el universo, pero sin embargo —no sé si fue un error quedarme ahí, pero ese inútil se acercó a mi receptor de audio para susurrar—... es MI puerto al que recorre el pico de Megatron, y es MI cuerpo el que tanto desea, y toca una, y otra, y otra vez...

Sé cuanto disfruta esto, cuanto le satisface saber que me hace daño con solo palabras. Y aunque estoy prácticamente seguro que le dio asco, paseó ese dedo por su boca hasta lamerlo por completo. Y una vez más, la cínica sonrisa se le dibujaba, para después retirarse. Con ese meneo típico de caderas que solo una vulgar puta puede tener.

Es obvio lo que él esperaba. Que me cayera en cuanto él se fuera, que gritara, que rompiera cosas; o que me lanzara a partirle la cara. Pero no lo hice, no estaba en mis planes. Ese comportamiento nunca estaría en mis planes. Yo solo podía callar, caminar, asentir, acatar órdenes.

Ser siempre al que le toca escuchar, al que le toca guardarse las emociones. Soportar todo y hacer como si nada pasara, con tal de seguir al lado de mi Lord. Servirle es para lo que vivo. Su sola presencia le da sentido a mi existir.

No importa lo que él haga o deje de hacer con ese inferior. Son sus decisiones, y yo no las cuestionaré. Simplemente seguiré a su lado.

Pero por hoy, esto ya me tenía cansado. Necesitaba una recarga, un poco de energon talvez.

Me retiré a mi pieza, por hoy ya había terminado mi encomiendo. Así que solo necesitaba descansar y reprocesar todo el día de hoy.

Nada novedoso. Pero si hiriente, esta vez, Starscream cruzó la línea. Y yo no le hice nada, ni le haré nada nunca, a menos que involucre la seguridad de mi Lord. Ahí si le sacaría todos los circuitos.

Mientras tanto, sólo me limitaría a asentir, escuchar, grabar... y etcétera.

Agh. Ese maldito dolor en mi spark. No quisiera estar enfermo, me volvería un inútil. Y es algo que no toleraría. Pero... ¿es por eso?, el dolor en la spark... ¿es por eso?

Sólo en momentos así comenzaba a comprender esas torpes canciones humanas que se atraviesan en mi sintonía. Y las comprendía, pero no era agradable. Era como... como dolor interno, y no físico. Tan extraño.

Me perdí en una de esas canciones que interferían mi señal, y a causa de eso, casi no escucho que llamaban a mi puerta. Me giré de inmediato, no bajaría la guardia.

—Soundwave.

Eso me sorprendió un poco. La voz era más que obvia. Pero, Lord Megatron jamás me buscaba en mi pieza. Me quedé estático, fue estúpido, pero no sabía que hacer. Además que claro, yo raramente hablaba.

Es como si, como si quisiera responderle, pero otra parte de mí estuviera inmensamente furiosa. Esto nunca me ha pasado, debo controlarme. Es lo que debo hacer.

Pero la voz de mi Lord... me es sencillamente irresistible.

—Soundwave. Te necesito.

Ahora... ¿qué puedo hacer?

•

•

•


	2. Adiós silencio

Esto será un threeshot (?) o quizá sean cuatro, hasta lo que de mi cabeza.

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 2: Adiós silencio**

 **Soundwave.**

No podía creer que seguía ahí parado sin hacer ni decir nada. Bueno, no es como si yo hablara mucho de todas formas. Pero tenía que responderle a mi líder, a mi Lord. Aunque estuviera... ¿enojado?

Sólo atiné a estirar uno de mis tentáculos y abrir la puerta, no lo haría esperar mucho más. Y ahí estaba él, siempre con su imponente figura y gran tamaño. Nunca dejaría de quedar maravillado ante tal esplendor. Por más idioteces e insultos que el seeker profiriera hacia mí, yo no cambiaría mi forma de pensar.

Amaba a Megatron, mucho más que a mí mismo. De hecho, ni siquiera creo amarme a mí mismo.

Sólo que, ahora me encontraba... molesto. O talvez tomé energon en mal estado y mi sistema lo está resintiendo.

—¿Porqué la tardanza en dejarme pasar, Soundwave?

Dijo al adentrarse, acercándose un poco a mí. Y justo ahora no estaba de lo mejor. Sabía que era mi líder, mi Lord, el dueño de mi Spark. Pero algo debió fallar en mi procesador, porque solo tenía ganas de tirarle un fuerte puñetazo... de palabras. Ese puñetazo que quise darle a Starscream y no lo hice.

Únicamente ladeé mi cabeza hacia la izquierda. Él solo desvió su mirada hacia cualquier punto de la habitación.

—Te necesito, porque necesito saber si ya decodificaste los últimos archivos de Iacon que te pedí.

Su voz retumbaba en mis receptores de audio. Siempre había amado su voz. Tan fuerte, tan potente, tan decidida. Pero hoy, con eso, solo lograba hacerme hervir el energon. La spark, me dolía.

No lo entiendo. No sé porque, es como si esperara... que dijera algo más; pero no fue así. Realmente no sé que es lo que yo esperaba.

Tenía que limitarme a mi lugar. Así que, desplegué los informes que ya tenía sobre tal archivo. Estos eran sobre la fórmula del energon sintético, ese que hasta ahora ni el médico autobot ni nuestro médico habían logrado perfeccionar aún. Y para mi desgracia, yo ya no podía seguir codificando más. El lenguaje de los Prime, era demasiado antiguo, y lo siguiente era demasiado para mi sistema. Claro que me sentía mal al respecto, yo no quería fallarle a mi Lord. Pero, no podía hacer más.

Claramente vi la expresión decepcionada en su rostro, y yo solo podía bajar la mirada, aunque la cubriera mi visor.

—Que mal... Está incompleta, por lo que veo. Estoy decepcionado, creí que dabas para más. Aún así, eres un buen soldado.

... ¿Solo eso?, ¿un buen soldado, y ya?... Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Soy un decepticon más, pero, al menos creí que era más que un soldado. Soy fiel, soy aquel que lo seguiría hasta a un pozo sin fondo así eso significara la muerte.

Y de todas formas, solo soy un buen soldado. Está bien, me lo tragaré y no diré nada, como siempre.

Apreté fuerte mis manos, formando un puño y causando un metálico ruido.

—¿Todo bien, Soundwave?

Seguramente lo escuchó. Ese pequeño ruido, ese pequeño raro comportamiento en mí. Porque cualquier movimiento en mí que no fuera estar quieto, era sospechoso.

Tenía mi oportunidad. Él preguntaba si estaba bien, y yo, ¿lo estaba? Ahora podría decirle todo lo que tenía atorado en el tórax. Quizá así me sentiría mejor.

Pero solo asentí con mi cabeza, no le diría nada.

Y así mi líder pareció entender. Como me encantaría que adivinara por sí mismo que no me encontraba bien. Que se acercara a mí y me dijera... no lo sé. Algo reconfortante, algo distinto de lo que me dice siempre. Como quisiera que notara mis sentimientos.

De pronto, todo mi procesador se llenó de las imágenes de Starscream. Todo el horrible momento estaba literal y psicológicamente grabado en mí. Si ya sabía lo que ocurría entre ellos, ¿porqué ahora me dolía más que nunca?

Ahora solo lo miraba avanzar hacia la puerta para retirarse, y yo tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar. De gritarle todo, de explotar. Nunca antes me había sentido tan extremista. Y me decepcioné a mí mismo. Porque lo hice. Por primera vez, hice caso a mis impulsos.

—No, de hecho no, mi Lord. Nada está bien.

Aunque yo quería auto-arrancarme la caja de voz, eso logró detener a mi líder. Y cualquiera lo haría, porque escucharme hablar a mí, podría considerarse una reliquia. Raramente lo hacía.

Vi como él se giró para volverme a ver y alzó una de sus anchas cejas. Sé que estaba intrigado, yo también lo estaba. Solo quería desaparecer, pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir gritando.

—Has hablado. Ahora, termina de hacerlo.

No se escuchaba muy feliz, no sé si pensaba que yo tendría malas noticias para darle, o quizá le molestaban mis quejas. No lo sé.

¿Pero como enfrentarlo? Solo bajé mi cabeza.

—¡He dicho que hables!

Se supone que él que quería gritar era yo, pero solo recibía sus gritos. Me causaban temor porque, no quería que por un estupido error mío él me echara, o dejara de tenerme el poco aprecio que me tiene. Pero por igual, todo esto me fundía, quería sacarlo.

No dije más. Sólo reproduje el vídeo de lo que me dijo aquella zorra por la mañana, completo. No podía ni reaccionar para saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o la peor estupidez de mi existencia.

Y por la reacción en cara de mi Lord, no sabía que pensar. Él se veía confuso. No le sorprendía, estaba seguro que él ya sabía que todos estaban enterados de sus "aventuras" con el seeker. Pero probablemente, su obvia confusión era el porqué yo le mostraba eso.

Abrió la boca, pero no le permití decir palabra. Este era mi momento. Mi momento de... idiotez.

—¿Porqué, mi Lord? Me gustaría saber... ¿porqué ese inferior?

Ya no sabía que consecuencias me traería todo esto. Pero nunca fui alguien que se echara para atrás. Metería mi pie hasta el fondo.

Lord Megatron cruzó los brazos por detrás de su espalda y entrecerró los ópticos.

—Eso no te incumbe, Soundwave.

¿Pero como puede ser tan...? Creí que estaba siendo bastante obvio. De acuerdo, ahora si se me torcían todos los cables. Siento que estoy a punto de arruinarlo todo.

—¿No me incumbe? Es usted mi Lord y con todo respeto, debería aspirar a algo más... mejor. Alguien como... alguien como...

La voz se me trababa. Aún no entiendo como es que logro mantenerla tanto tiempo, y menos diciendo tantas estupideces como estas.

La cara del líder seguía enredada entre enojo y confusión, aunque no tardó en sonreír. Una extraña sonrisa ladina, que por alguna razón, no me gustaba para nada.

—¿Alguien como... tú?

Basta. Esto era denigrante, y me enfurecía. Porque sé que lo decía con burla, como si yo bromeara o jugara con esto.

Quería decirle un montón de cosas. Pero se me cerró la caja de voz, y sentí como si la spark se me detuviera.

Definitivamente, quiero detener esto, quiero que deje de caminar hacia mí con esa sonrisa burlesca.

No quiero que me tome por la cintura como lo hace ahora... Pero no hago nada. Sólo permanezco estático, como una maldita roca.

—Mmm... mi fiel Soundwave. Querías algo de atención... ¿porqué no la pediste antes?

Susurró en mi receptor. Y fue como si eso fuera suficiente para calmar a mi bestia interna. Ahora vivía un momento que siempre había soñado. A pesar del enojo.

Sentía como el energon hervía en mis mejillas, menos mal que traía mi visor y no se podía ver tal cosa vergonzosa. Por pura inercia, subí mis manos hasta colocarlas en su ancho pecho. No dije nada, sólo permanecí ahí. Me gustaba escuchar los latidos de su spark.

Quería permanecer así, pero aparentemente mi Lord tenía otros planes. Ya que se agachó, para pasar su lengua por mi mentón, deslizándola suavemente por mi cuello.

Mi spark se aceleraba, esto era algo que siempre añoré. Pero algo seguía sin gustarme y no sabía que. Quizá, el hecho de que Lord Megatron no se sentía igual que yo. Pero... ¿cómo podía negarmele? Él era mi amo. Y yo fui quien metió la pata.

Ahora tenía que atenerme.

Sus grandes manos bajaron por mis piernas, recorriéndolas a su antojo, y sin mucho cuidado, debo agregar; me alzó hasta obligarme a enredarlas en su cintura. El Lord no era nada amable, ¿pero podía quejarme?

Él no sabía que esta sería mi primera interfaz. Que estuve guardando para entregársela a él.

Él no sabía, yo no podía culparlo. ¿Cierto?

Pero algo no me agradó, y eso fue que sin aviso alguno el mayor me tomó y depositó mi torso y brazos sobre la mesa en que yo trabajaba. Dejándome cara abajo. Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, el golpe incluso me dolió. Pero eso no parecía importarle a Lord Megatron.

Mas bien, parecía disfrutar la vista. Vista que yo no podía ver, obviamente, dada la posición.

Me separó las piernas y con su zurda acarició lascivamente mis placas de seguridad. Esto era demasiado, comenzaba a excitarme, y estaba a punto de encender mis ventiladores pero, algo aquí me disgustaba.

—Eso es... Abre esas placas y muestrame lo tuyo, puta...

Eso bastó.

Fue todo. Cualquier calor que comenzara a sentir se esfumó.

Me tenía casi en cuatro, y yo se lo permitía, no me miraba ni por ser mi primera interfaz, y yo se lo permitía. ¿Pero tratarme así? Igual que a cierta zorra.

Eso no.

—No, no. ¡Detengáse!

Me giré de inmediato y le tiré un manotazo a su brazo. Sé que probablemente, me estoy condenando de por vida. Y quizá me arrepienta pero, no podía permitirlo.

Ahora ya no traía mi visor. Quería que él me viera a los ópticos cuando le dijera lo siguiente.

Se miraba sorprendido por verme el rostro, él sabía que nunca lo mostraba a menos que fuera necesario. Pero también, lucía molesto.

—Tú... ¡¿te me niegas ahora?!

Me gritó de frente, pero ahora ya no me importaba, así que, miré directo a sus ópticos. Estaba decidido.

—No me hable, y no me trate así. Yo siempre le he sido fiel, yo le seguiría hasta en la más ridícula estupidez, yo daría mi spark por usted. Me merezco algo de respeto y consideración. No me trate así. Yo no soy inferior. Yo no soy Starscream...

Creo que nunca había hablado tanto en toda mi vida. O talvez se sintió así porque nunca había dicho nada muy importante hasta ahora.

Como si las miradas matasen, y duraran megaciclos, el me veía, sorprendido y sin decir nada.

Y... acabo de condenar mi puesto con mi Lord. Aunque ciertamente, ahora mi procesador no carbura correctamente. No sé que quiero.

Ni siquiera me interesa ver la cara de sorpresa en el líder. Nunca le había hablado así. Nunca le había hablado tanto.

Aproveché que no puso fuerza para retenerme, y salí del lugar. Necesitaba transformarme, escapar un rato, volar.

Ya no sé si Lord Megatron me seguirá queriendo a su lado luego de esto. Pero de cualquier manera volveré.

No es como si pudiera vivir sin él de todas formas.

•

•

•


	3. Paraíso

Hace ya algo que no actualizaba esto, pero hoy me deprimí y cuando me deprimo escribo (?)

Y los comentarios hermosos me animaron *hearts*

El siguiente capítulo es el último :'c Era un fic cortito. Pero prometo traerlo más pronto esta vez (?)

Y seguiré escribiendo sobre Transformers porque los amo uwu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Paraíso**

 **Soundwave.**

Estaba en lo correcto, y no me sorprendía. No es como si yo me equivocara alguna vez. Aunque aveces llego a pensar que mi mayor error es y siempre será amarlo de esta forma. Un error del que no me arrepentiría jamás, es lo más probable, a pesar de todo.

No quería volver, no tan pronto, pero mandaron a buscarme. Mi Lord, ¿quién más? Pude haberme deshecho de esos soldados en un nanociclo, pero no lo hice. Y el motivo yacía en mi cabeza más que claro: quería volver. Muy dentro de mí, quería.

Talvez por masoquismo, o quizá por simple fidelidad, ya no lo sé. Hoy en día, ya no estoy seguro de nada.

Lo único de lo que si estaba convencido, es de que no me encontraba en condiciones de llegar y verle la cara a ese pedazo de chatarra de Starscream. Y que tampoco estaba preparado para tratar de ignorar a mi Lord. Pero de nuevo, es algo que tendría que soportar. No es que mi vida esté llena de comodidades, lujos, o caprichos cumplidos. Aunque es algo con lo que llegué a soñar, claro que sí.

Y ahora, estaba de vuelta en la nave, acompañado por los soldados estúpidos que creen que me capturaron. Creo que la estupidez humana es contagiosa y a ese par ya se les pegó.

Lo único que por ahora no quiero es darle cara a Lord Megatron. No me importa que me golpee, que es muy probable que lo haga. El problema es, que así me haga sonar el ser más patético del universo, sus golpes y regaños solo lastimarán aun más mi spark. Y por ahora, no es un buen momento en el que pueda soportarlo y simplemente ignorarlo. No, ahora no estoy tan fuerte.

—Camina. Lord Megatron desea verte.

¿Y estos quienes se creen para jalarme del brazo y hablarme así? Están cavando su propia tumba. No responderé, como siempre.

Pero lo que si hice fue deshacerme de ellos con unos simples movimientos y dejarlos noqueados con una descarga de un par de mis tentáculos. Ya dije que no quiero verlo, no por ahora.

Me sentí egoísta, y mal. Por más que Megatron me dijera esas cosas horrendas, y me tratara como a cualquiera; de todas formas mi vida no tenía ningún sentido hasta que él apareció en ella.

Muchos no saben nada de mí. Creen que nací siendo decepticon, "malvado", o que sé yo. Pero no tienen ni idea. Seguro ni les pasa por el procesador que no siempre fui así de silencioso. Yo solía hablar mucho, cuando era un simple músico en K-On. Ganarme la vida de esa forma no era fácil. Ese gobierno corrupto, ese estúpido sistema que solo beneficiaba a los de la alta sociedad. Me pasaron tantas cosas en mi miserable vida... Algunas que no puedo olvidar, pero que definitivamente quisiera hacerlo.

Del tipo de cosas que te hacen cerrar la boca para siempre.

Y entonces apareció él. Megatronus. Con sus promesas de revolución, de lograr un Cybertron mejor. Se le veía tan animado, entusiasta. Él quería hacer las cosas bien. Fui de los primeros en unirme a la causa. Sus palabras endulzaron mi apagada spark, le creí, deposité toda mi fe en él. Y de pronto, ya tenía a alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que logró hacerme hablar otra vez.

Con el único que utilizo mi voz actualmente.

Claro que, muchas cosas pasaron. La senda del bien no se cumplió. Inculparon a unos compañeros por asesinato y se tomó al movimiento decepticon como rebeldes agitadores. Los diez mil reclutados requeridos a la causa se cumplieron, y más. Aun así, no se nos dio el status de partido político. Una vez más, gobierno corrupto.

Desde ahí supe que Megatronus ya no sería el mismo. Que la guerra había comenzado y que yo... Estaría siempre a su lado. Pasara lo que pasara.

Pero ahora solo estoy aquí, encerrado en mi habitación nuevamente, tratando de ignorar toda mi actual situación y como llegué a esto.

Me arrepiento tanto de haber sucumbido ante mis impulsos. Todo seguiría igual si yo... si yo... Hubiera aceptado.

Si hubiese dejado que Lord Megatron hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

¡Pero no! No así. Prefiero que se extinga mi spark a tener que tener ese recuerdo por siempre.

Me recosté en mi cámara de estasis, descansar un rato quizá ayudaría a mi procesador a pensar mejor. Retiré mi máscara y cerré mis ópticos, necesitaba relajarme lo más que pudiera.

Pero claro, la vida nunca era justa conmigo. Recibí una llamada, oh sorpresa, Starscream. Oírlo era lo que menos quería en el mundo, pero por alguna razón acepté la llamada, de forma masoquista otra vez. Yo no diría nada, eso era obvio.

—¡Soundwave! Mira que grata sorpresa, volviste. Dime, ¿porqué cerraste la puerta de tu cuarto con llave?, ¿qué tienes?, ¿un poco de lubricante en los ojos?

Solo tenía que relajarme y no hacer caso, dejar que sus palabras se me resbalaran cual aceite de aseo. Solo así, podría saber que ya estaba curado. Curado de impulsos y provocaciones, saber que no me harían daño.

—Claro, claro, no vas a hablarme, que raro. ¿Sabes algo?, ¿sabes quién te extrañó aquí? ¡Lord Megatron!... Ah, es verdad. No, no es cierto. Es broma. ¿Te gustan las bromas?

Solo debo escuchar el tranquilo latir de mi spark, si, eso; y tragarme sus palabras para después expulsarlas.

—Oh, vamos, Soundwave... ¿Ni una sílaba, nada? Que malo porque... ¿Qué crees? Adivina quien tiene un vídeo de la forma en que te humilló Megatron hace unos días... Si me dijeras "por favor", no se lo mostraría a toda la tripulación...

Bueno, ya basta. Me incorporé de mi lugar y traté de que no comenzara a hervirme el energon. Tendría que responderle a ese puertofácil.

—Si tal vídeo es real, no lo harías. Porque sabrías muy bien que...

—¿Qué que?, ¿qué me ofendes en el trayecto y dices que no eres como yo? Oh, dulce Soundwave, claro que no eres como yo... Te falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel...

Pero... ¿Cómo? Estaba en mi habitación cuando ocurrió todo eso. Él que suele registrar todo soy yo. A menos que... Hubiera cámaras aquí.

Ya sé lo que dije. Que ya no haría caso a mis impulsos, pero, es como si mis piernas se movieran por sí solas.

Por la llamada, sé donde se encuentra exactamente el estúpido ese. Cerca del cuarto del médico. Nunca me han caído bien ese par, traicioneros como nadie, y cuando hablan entre sí, es como ver a un par de scrapplets con piernas abiertas balbucear estupideces.

Y no me equivoqué, ahí estaba el torpe riéndose de quien sabe que con el doctor de quinta ese. Pero por ahora, sólo me interesaba el asqueroso seeker.

Llegué por detrás y lo obligué a girarse, tomándolo por el cuello y pegándolo a la pared. ¿Knockout? Creo que salió huyendo argumentando cualquier tontería, aunque realmente no me importa.

Amé ver la cara de sorpresa y miedo del imbécil en cuanto lo tomé. Si ya sabe muy bien que conmigo no se juega.

—¡Soundwave, espera!

Rogando, temeroso, como siempre... patético.

—¿Dónde está?

No necesitaba aclarar, él sabía a lo que me refería, fue quien me provocó en primer lugar. Mi nivel de furia estaba al máximo, momentos como este no eran los indicados para que me siguiera cayendo chatarra encima. Apreté un poco más el agarre, quería acabar con esto rápido.

—¡T-toma, toma! —me estiró una pequeña memoria— ¡Ahora suéltame idiota!

Tomé la estúpida memoria entre mis dedos y no tardé en aplastarla hasta romperla en pedacitos. Pero eso no era suficiente para mí. Lo dejé caer al suelo como vil lata desechada pero no me retiré, seguí viéndolo.

Esto tenía que llegar a un final. No podía pretender que todo estaba perfecto, y que podía seguir en esta nave cruzándome con él cada tanto. Definitivamente no. Tenía que aprovechar ahora.

—Levántate y pelea.

Hice que sonara a una orden, y el asqueroso seeker solo arqueó las cejas, como si no comprendiera. Aunque yo sé que realmente es miedo. Lo cobarde y asustadizo es algo que lo describía a la perfección.

—¡Vamos, Soundwave! No es necesario, ¡tienes lo que quieres!

Lo miré arrinconarse aun más a la pared, y en ese instante sentí pena y asco. Una escoria así no debería estar viva.

Transformé mi brazo derecho en un cañón y lo apunté directo hacia él.

—¿No vas a defenderte? Bien.

No iba a titubear ante esto, esta vez, enserio estaba decidido a hacerlo. Cargué el arma y vi el terror en los ópticos ajenos, algo que saboreé con gran fervor. Estaba a punto de disparar y extinguir para siempre su spark. Pero debí adivinar, debí saber que algo como esto pasaría.

—¡Soundwave!

No, no fue Starscream rogándome otra vez. Sería normal, pero no. Fue el causante de todo esto; Lord Megatron.

Apareció a un par de metros de nosotros con los brazos cruzados por detrás. Se le veía molesto, pero a la vez, había algo en él que no supe descifrar. Aunque se suponía que aquí el molesto era yo, y lo estaba. Pero tenía que calmarme.

Apagué mi cañón pero algo me forzaba a seguir apuntando al seeker. Era mi coraje.

—Deja eso. Te quiero en la sala de control, ahora.

Órdenes, órdenes que ahora mismo me dolía acatar. Pero que de todas formas tenía que hacerlo. Mi spark se aceleró, debo suponer que por toda la suma de emociones que estaba viviendo. Adhiriendo el tener que ver la sonrisa de victoria en esa puta de Starscream.

Me encontraba enojado. Mucho.

Pero una vez más, lo hice, hice todo lo que Megatron dijo. Esperé a que se fuera para después seguirlo en el proceso, ignorando los comentarios del idiota, que ya estaban de más.

.

.

.

—Soundwave, me alegra que volvieras. Pero no hagas escándalos de nuevo reingreso, por favor.

"¡Pero es que él inició...!" Bueno, si yo fuera alguien inmaduro, talvez habría dicho eso. Y no sólo eso, sino que soy silencioso, me guardo todo, aguanto todo. Es mi puto trabajo en esta nave.

Solo atiné a juntar mis manos y apretarlas fuerte, sin decir nada. Únicamente mirando el interior de esa sala de control, el lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte de mi trabajo también.

¿Pero a quien engañaba? No podía ni quería estar ahí a su lado por mucho tiempo más. Odiaba la incomodidad, pero estaba ahí presente.

—¿Eso es todo?, ¿puedo retirarme?

Mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo. Aunque mi Lord me diera la espalda, yo no podía ni subir la cara. Enserio que odio este lado de mí.

—Puedes retirarte.

Solo eso esperaba, quería huir ya. Me di la vuelta y coloqué una mano sobre la puerta. Pero había una duda que persistía en mi cabeza. En realidad muchas, y ni así encontraba la manera de sacarlas todas. Sin embargo, no podía más con esto. Como si fuera un cubo de energon con sobrerrelleno, a punto de estallar.

Volví a girarme, esta vez más decidido. Aun así, ese miedo continuaba en mí. Mi casi inutilizada caja de voz haría de las suyas denuevo, dejando salir mis emociones.

—Estaba molesto. Starscream tenía un vídeo que... ¿Porqué, Lord Megatron?, ¿porqué hay cámaras de vigilancia en mi habitación?

Ahora que lo pensaba, me parecía realmente increíble no haberme dado cuenta antes. Yo podría ser considerado el Rey en ese tipo de cosas. Y no haberla notado, era inaudito. De verdad confiaba en él, de verdad vivía en mi propio mundo para no prestar atención a ese detalle.

El líder decepticon me dio la cara, y entonces tuve que sostenerle la mirada, me costaba. Juro que sentí como si mis engranajes se encogieran. Su presencia tan cercana, siempre provocaría lo mismo en mí. No importa cuanto tiempo pasara, no importa que tantas cosas pasaran.

—Porque las hay en las habitaciones de todos.

Claro. Como pude ser tan idiota, era obvio, ¿cierto? Y si eso era todo lo que me iba a atrever a decirle, entonces tenía que irme, así quisiera decirle un montón de cosas más, no me atrevía.

Solo asentí, y traté de retirarme, pero fue ahora él quien me detuvo, colocando su mano sobre mi brazo izquierdo. No pude, no me atreví a mirarle esta vez. Me quedé paralizado. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer?

—Espera un poco. No te vayas aun.

¿Ahora que querría? Si era trabajo, que me lo dijera ya, eso distraería mi desvariado procesador. Ir a matar a tal autobot, no lo sé. Lo que sea.

—¿Desea que mande a Laserbeak a espiar a alguien?

—No.

Y toda la nave se detuvo.

No literalmente, pero así fue como lo sentí. Mis ópticos debajo de la máscara comenzaron a temblar inquietos, pues mi Lord atrapó mi cintura por detrás. De una manera en que no podía reaccionar ni para moverme, ni decir palabra alguna; aunque eso último no fuese tan típico de mí.

—Soundwave... Hace años, millones. ¿Porqué?, ¿porqué te uniste a mi movimiento?

Debo aceptar que no me esperaba eso. De todas las cosas que se me pudieron ocurrir que diría, y que de hecho no se me ocurrió ninguna; de todas formas esa pregunta ni la imaginaría. Y ahora mismo no sabía cómo responderla, así que tardé un poco.

—... No lo sé. Todos lo hacían, yo era un músico sin dinero, el gobierno era corrupto, y... —planeaba seguir con mis tropezadas palabras, pero el jefe me interrumpió.

—No. El verdadero motivo.

De mis labios escapó un sonido parecido a lo que los humanos llaman "suspiro". Cerré mis ópticos y me concentré.

Si le contestaba eso, sería casi como una confesión. Y podría terminar de arruinarlo. ¿Y si Lord Megatron me mataba ahí mismo? Bueno, eso, quizás sería lo mejor.

—Yo... Era un bot con una vida miserable... Hasta que usted llegó a ella. Con esa actitud, esas ganas de cambiar las cosas, de creer que todo era posible... Usted tenía las ganas que yo no tenía de seguir viviendo.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo con todo eso. Es decir, lo sentía, siempre me sentí así. No era un secreto para mí. Lo sorprendente era que lo dije. Que otra vez mi lengua se soltaba de más. Que lo dije, lo saqué. Y yo...

Hace tanto no me sentía tan bien.

—Lo recuerdo.

Me tensé. Porque el gran líder invadió aun más mi espacio personal, recargando su mentón sobre mi cabeza. ¿Acaso quería volverme loco?

—Recuerdo que te vi entre la multitud, destacabas por esa música que salía de ti. Llamaste mi atención.

No pude evitar sonreír, muy ligeramente, debajo de mi máscara. Como no recordar aquello.

—Era un fallo. Yo quería callar mi reproductor para oírlo a usted con más atención, pero tenía que cambiarlo directamente o sacarlo, y yo apenas y tenía dinero para barritas de energon.

—Si, y creías que golpeando tu costado lo ibas a solucionar.

Me reí.

¿Hace cuantos ciclos solares no lo hacía? Es que me parecía patético. Pero en este momento no lo pude evitar. Que Lord Megatron recordara esa tontería era... raro, especial.

—Lo siento —dije al acallar mi risa, en verdad me avergonzaba—. No quise.

—¿Porqué te disculpas?

Ya no supe que decir. Y menos porque las manos del Lord acariciaban con más fervor mi cintura. En un instante sentí su cabeza bajar por mi cuello, besándolo como si fuera cristal, con ese nivel de delicadeza. Me quedé en shock. ¿Esto de verdad estaba pasando?

Aunque algo arruinó mi perfecto estado de paralización. Algo que me cruzó por la cabeza, ese recuerdo otra vez.

—¡N-no! Yo no soy Starscream...

Traté inútilmente de quitar sus manos de mi cintura, pero éstas no retrocedían ni un poco. Cabe destacar que en mi estado, mi fuerza aplicada también era torpe, al igual que mi temblorosa voz.

A cambio del regaño o grito que me esperaba, me vi peor de atrapado.

Ahora el jefe me sostenía en brazos, me había alzado. Pude sentir como el energon me subía a la cabeza y me ardían las mejillas, mi spark no estaba mucho mejor. No podía reaccionar muy bien.

—Ya lo sé —me sonrió, casi como si quisiera empeorar mi estado—. ¿Puedes retirar tu máscara por favor?

Éste era mi Lord pidiéndome algo "por favor". No tenía manera de negarme, aunque me apenara en extremo que viera lo azul que seguro ya estaban mis mejillas. Terminé haciéndolo, y así pude verlo con más claridad.

No noté ningún dejo de malas intenciones esta vez. Era como si... como si quisiera hacer las cosas bien por una vez. Por un momento, me pareció volver a ver a Megatronus delante mío, ese del que me enamoré como un estúpido.

—Mi Lord, no quiero equivocarme... no quiero sufrir...

Dirigí mis violáceos ópticos hacia abajo, me daba vergüenza admitir ese tipo de debilidades. Pero eso no duró, los dedos del líder cayeron en mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo.

—No lo harás, te lo prometo.

¿Y cómo no creerle si me lo decía de esa forma? Cuando me miraba de esa forma, cuando sostenía mi cintura y mis piernas con esa extraña pero fuerte delicadeza.

Si de todas formas, yo tenía millones de años siguiéndolo con una venda en los ojos. ¿Porqué no lo haría otra vez? Si esta vez me demostraba algo de su amor, con gusto lo haría otra vez.

Negar el hecho de que me encantaba caminar por el infierno a su lado, sería como negar mi sello decepticon hasta la muerte.

Mi mente terminó de perderse cuando subí mis manos a su pecho, para corresponder el dulce pero fieroso beso que mi Lord había iniciado. Ahora que lo pienso, esta era la primera vez que lo besaba. Prácticamente, esta, ahora si sería la primera vez de todo.

Pude escuchar como varias cosas de la mesa principal caían al suelo, víctimas de una veloz mano del Lord. Esta vez, me depositó boca arriba pero sin lastimarme en el proceso. De hecho, todo estaba sucediendo como alguna vez lo soñé.

Mis piernas se enrollaron casi por inercia en las caderas ajenas, disfrutando ahora de las caricias que mi Lord daba a mi cuello, su traviesa lengua podía hacer de mí lo que quisiera, y no me quejaría. Por el contrario.

—M-mi Lord... Esta es la sala de control...

Mi procesador quería reaccionar, aunque claramente mi cuerpo, solo quería entregarse al verdadero amor. Mi spark quería sentirse una con la de él.

Y en cierta forma también tenía miedo. Nunca había llegado a tal punto con nadie. Por más ridículo, o patético que sonase, hasta me preguntaba si dolía, si estaba haciendo las cosas bien. No quería arruinarlo. Todos en Cybertron hablaban de esto como si fuera algo importante de perder, solo por presumir. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso, yo solo tenía tiempo para él.

—Lo es. Pero hoy solo es nuestra sala.

Dijo antes de volver a unir sus labios a los míos.

Con eso encontró la manera, de que tirara a la basura todas mis dudas, mis preguntas. De que solo me quedara ahí entregándome a él, sintiendo sus habilidosas manos recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Ya no había dudas ni nada, si es que existe Primus, su tal paraíso eterno seguro que se sentía algo así.

.

.

.

.

.

¿No es Songüeif una ternura?

En el siguiente capítulo sufrirá (?)

O no (?)

O si (?)

Talvez no (?)


	4. Luz en la oscuridad

.

.

.

.

.

 **Final**

 **Capítulo 4: Luz en la oscuridad**

 **Soundwave.**

Mi espalda crujía, renegando por las raspaduras que seguro ahora existían en ella. Pues mi Lord me aprisionaba contra la pared, esta vez sin piedad alguna, y no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Ya no era la primera vez. Ya han sido varias veces desde entonces. Y disfruto cada una de ellas como si fuera la última.

—Vamos... Abre para mí...

Jamás podría negarme ante semejante susurro. Solo acaté la orden, apretando bien mis piernas a la ancha cintura del líder. Sabía lo que venía, ahora ya lo sabía. El pico de Lord Megatron era bastante grande, y aunque aveces se podía sentir tremendamente invasivo; también lo disfrutaba como un loco.

Sentí su lengua recorrer mi cuello, a la par que su virilidad se acercaba a mi puerto. Mordí mis labios y aruñé un poco su espalda con todos mis tentáculos, aprisionándolo; cuando su fuerte pico se adentró en mí. Me encantaba, pero parecía que nunca me iba a acostumbrar a su tamaño.

—Ahh... Lord Megatron...

Gemí en voz baja, tampoco quería que fuéramos noticia. Aunque ciertamente, poco me importaba. Mi Lord me deseaba a mí, me buscaba a mí, y eso era lo que importaba.

Pero las estocadas se hacían más fuertes, bravas y profundas, no podría soportar mucho tiempo más callado. Los gemidos comenzaron a salir, dedicados totalmente a los receptores del líder.

Hubo un momento en que me cargó y me tomó por las piernas, haciéndome saltar sobre su hombría, y yo no podía hacer nada más que volverme loco.

—¡Mi Lord!

—Dilo Soundwave... Di mi nombre...

—¡Ahh Lord Megatron!

Las paredes de mi válvula se contraían de tanto placer, podía sentirlo; y mi propio pico chocaba con el abdomen ajeno, dejando a mi procesador en blanco. Solo podía pensar en el ahora.

No pude soportarlo mucho más, me corrí mientras sentía como mi amado Lord seguía penetrandome con gusto. Juro que me tocaba hasta el fondo, tanto física como sentimentalmente. Por más veces que lo hiciéramos, siempre iba a ser especial para mí.

Uní mis labios a los de él, cuando sentí ese líquido caliente recorriendo mi interior. Era una sensación indescriptible, me llenaba de calidez por dentro, pero también le daba tranquilidad a mi spark. Como si el Lord me marcara de su propiedad. Y era cierto, yo era suyo y nadamás de él.

—Lo amo Lord Megatron.

.

.

.

.

¿Y dónde estoy ahora? Con certeza no lo sé.

Por más vueltas que le de, por más cosas que pueda ver, no parezco estar en ningún lugar. Apenas puedo recordar los últimos momentos, la estúpida razón que me trajo a esta especie de zona fantasmal.

Iba a abrir el cerrojo omega, era mi misión. Solo un poco más y estaría listo. Pero esos humanos, esos estúpidos niños... Tuvieron que arruinarlo todo.

Nunca me agradó la raza humana. Aunque tenían buenas cosas como su música; su presencia me era despreciable. Tan idiotas, tan avaros, solo pensando en sí mismos. Y los autobots los defendían, otra razón más para odiarlos.

Pero justo ahora no me perdono a mí mismo. Porque no lo vi venir.

Solo entraron esos dos por el portal, la hembra cargaba la armadura E-pex. Pero eso no me iba a detener, planeaba sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes, vivos o muertos. Y no sé en que momento me pareció tan fácil abrir un nuevo portal y transportarlos a cualquier otro sitio, después de todo solo eran unos mocosos tontos.

O eso pensaba.

Puedo recordar perfectamente la desesperación que sentí cuando ellos mismos abrieron otro portal detrás de mí. Nunca en mi vida había hecho yo algo igual. Me apena aceptar que de verdad no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni lo que me pasaría. Pero la presión de ambos espacios me jalaba, necesitaba hacer algo pronto o me despedazaría ahí. Y entonces no tuve otra opción, solo atravesé el portal.

También recuerdo mi inocencia. De creer que todo estaba bien, que podía alcanzar a esos estúpidos niños. Pero yo... No pude tocarlos.

Tuve que darme cuenta de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. Que ya no estaba en la nave, no realmente. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Sigo sin saberlo desgraciadamente. Mi intuición me dice que es una especie de dimensión alterna. Aunque estén aquí, nadie puede verme, ni oírme.

Y que irónico. Si era apenas visible para todos aquí. Ahora simplemente estoy atrapado en esta porquería de realidad y no sé que hacer.

Lo peor es que eso no es lo que más me preocupa. Mi procesador ahora solo tiene un pensamiento que me está volviendo loco.

La noticia que me dio Knockout.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **.**

 **.**

La victoria era casi nuestra. Teníamos el cerrojo omega y más gente de nuestro lado. Perder sería imperdonable.

Y yo solo pensaba en que una vez que revivieramos Cybertron, al fin podría vivir feliz al lado de mi amado Lord. Últimamente solo me busca a mí, solo me quiere a mí. No puedo estar malinterpretando las cosas, él de verdad me quiere, yo lo sé. Enserio quiero creer en eso.

Lo único que me molestaba ahora eran estos estúpidos malestares.

Comenzaba a marearme al despertar de una recarga y la spark me dolía. Me hacía una especie de presión, como si me apretara.

Intenté ignorarlo, pero la incomodidad aumentaba cada día más. Y no estaba en mis planes enfermarme, disminuiría mi utilidad. Así que no tenía otra opción, le haría una visita al doctor. Si, a ese que no es de mis personas favoritas en el universo.

Pero el único médico en la nave, de todas formas.

Cuando entré a su consultorio el llamado Knockout me miró raro. No tengo idea de que habrá pensado pero no me interesa. Me expliqué de forma rápida sobre mis malestares, y entonces él se dedicó a escanearme mientras yo solo esperaba recostado sobre la plataforma.

Pasó un rato considerable para que el doctor descartara todas las posibilidades y viniera a mí con un resultado correcto.

Se paró delante de mí con un semblante tan serio que mis ópticos se entrecerraron con curiosidad. Y porqué no, algo de miedo a decir verdad.

Vi como se cruzaba de brazos y luego desviaba su vista al suelo.

—Bueno, Soundwave... No sé cómo decirte esto.

Sonaba enserio. Algo un poco raro viniendo del fanático de las carreras. Así que me incorporé hasta quedar sentado sobre la plataforma. Aunque no lo demostraba, comenzaba a asustarme. No necesitaba malas noticias ahora, no ahora que estaba a punto de lograr toda mi felicidad.

Lo miré expectante y sin decir nada. Quería que él me lo dijera, lo que sea que tuviera que decirme.

—Tú me conoces, Soundwave.

Si, desgraciadamente, lo conozco.

—No voy a mentirte. Es algo tan terrible. Me toca darte el pésame.

Mis ópticos se terminaron de abrir al máximo. No por favor, no ahora. Ahora estoy a punto de lograr lo que siempre he querido.

.

.

Estuve pensando, muchísimo en lo que me dijo Knockout. Aun no podía creerlo, no terminaba de caer en cuenta. Esto era... Tan difícil, tan importante. Algo que definitivamente le tenía que contar a mi Lord, él debía saberlo con prontitud.

Aunque era obvio que el metal ahora no estaba para este tipo de abolladuras, yo sentía esa necesidad de decírselo, de hacerlo ya. Como si no pudiera hacerlo nunca en otro momento.

Cuando lo llamé, sonreí de una forma estúpida bajo mi visor. Me estaba dejando cegar por la emoción del momento, tanto que casi olvido que prácticamente estábamos en guerra. Las cosas que pasaban ahora, eran de suma importancia.

—Lord Megatron, yo, tengo algo que dec...

—¡Soundwave, abre el cerrojo omega ahora!

Fue la orden que recibí, la que me hizo despertar rápidamente de mi ensimismamiento. Solo asentí y corté la llamada, sintiéndome... de alguna forma tan mal. Siempre tan callado, y cuando tenía algo que decir, ¿no importaba?...

Pero no podía portarme así. Únicamente debía acatar las ordenes y cuando todo esto acabara, al fin tendría todo lo que quería.

Me puse a trabajar en la orden. Supongo que podía dejar esto para después, ¿cierto?

.

.

 **END FLASHBACK.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que estoy encerrado aquí y no sé cómo salir. Yo poseo la tecnología de los portales, pero no sé cómo reproducir dos a la vez. No creo poder así nadamás.

Aquí, en el cuarto de control, lugar que fue muchas veces testigo de mi amor con Lord Megatron. Sin poder hacer nada, solo lamentándome y torturándome con los recuerdos.

Estuve ahí, di vueltas, desquiciado, como un loco.

Viendo como ese estúpido autobot amarillo le quitaba la vida a Lord Megatron, atravesándolo con esa maldita espada. Y yo, sin poder hacer nada.

Grité, grité hasta que mi caja de voz dolió. Hasta que se rasgaron todos mis cables internos de la faringe.

Yo, el callado Soundwave, grité con todas mis fuerzas. Y nadie me escuchó, nadie.

¿Acaso podía existir un castigo peor que este? Pues si, lo existía.

Bebí un poco de energon del cubo que cargaba en ese momento. Me la he pasado bastante hambriento. Por suerte y al menos, si dispongo de la reserva de energon de la nave.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Me voy a morir?, ¿es cycrosis?

Es lo único que me pasaba por el procesador. Aunque ciertamente yo no tenía tanta edad como para desarrollar esa enfermedad, nunca se sabía. Y para tal cosa no había cura.

Entonces el auto rojo se rió, y tuve unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo.

Ya lo conocía, sabía lo lacra que era. Si ni siquiera le lloró a su conjunx caído, o al menos yo no lo vi hacerlo.

Pero me contuve, yo no era un escandaloso y aun faltaba la confirmación de lo que dije. Él doctor se atrevió a ponerme una mano en el hombro, y seguía sonriendo. No me extrañaba que esto le pareciera gracioso.

—Soundwave, Soundwave... No te vas a morir... O quien sabe.

Levanté mi cabeza, y segundos después también mi cuerpo para darle frente a ese tonto. Ya era demasiado jueguito y yo no lo iba a tolerar. Él tembló, sé el miedo que provoco en muchos, así que no me parece raro.

—¡Quiero decir... no! No en teoría. Pero yo te daba el pésame porque no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. Y no, no morirás; por el contrario.

Me petrifiqué por un momento. ¿Ahora de que hablaba? Quería sacarle ya toda la información a golpes, pero era preferible solo esperar.

De su brazo derecho desplegó un holograma verde. Yo era todo menos un científico, pero no necesitaba ser un genio. La información que vi ahí me dejó sin habla. Irónico otra vez, ya lo sé.

Por inercia, mi mano derecha fue a caer sobre mi visor, lugar donde detrás estaba mi boca. Por la imagen en el holograma, sabía lo que venía. Pero de alguna forma, aun quería oírlo.

Quería sentir que era verdad, que todo lo que sospechaba era verdad.

—Tienes la spark creciente, Soundwave. En medio ciclo solar se partirá. En pocas palabras, estás en gestación. ¿Felicidades?

No me importa de que forma lo dijo, si le interesa o no el asunto. No me importa nada de eso.

Mi spark fue bendecida... por Megatron. Ahora tendría un sparkling de él.

¿Darme el pésame? Realmente Knockout es un estúpido. Voy a dar vida. Estoy feliz, claro que lo estoy.

Dejé que una lágrima corriera por mi mejilla. La felicidad era demasiada.

—Y... ¿Te gustaría saber el género de la spark?

Lo escuché decir y, asentí.

.

.

 **END FLASHBACK.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tu progenitor no está... Se ha ido.

Me parecía tan estúpido hablar hacia la nada, acariciando mi pecho. Pero si no lo hacía me iba a volver loco. Este sparkling es lo único que me mantenía cuerdo, lo único que me hacía desear salir de aquí con todas mis fuerzas.

Necesitaba cosas, muchas cosas. Un médico, cuidados... una protoforma. Si no la conseguía, la pequeña spark moriría.

No, no puedo permitir eso. Este sparkling vivirá así sea lo último que haga.

Intenté decírselo. Darle la noticia a mi Lord antes de que... todo pasara. Pero no pude. El cerrojo omega era más importante. Obviamente más importante que yo y mis noticias.

¿Quien diría que acabaría así?...

No, no puede acabar así. No permitiré que la sparkling fallezca. Ella tiene que nacer. Antes muero yo, pero no ella.

—Vas a vivir, mi pequeña luz. Te lo aseguro. Porque eres superior.

Dije más que nada para aliviarme a mí mismo, acariciando mi pecho. Puedo escuchar claramente los ahora más fuertes latidos de mi creciente spark, y eso es lo único que me da fuerzas actualmente.

Ahora, solo queda esperar. Esperar a que pueda encontrar una forma de salir de aquí. Y lo haré, tengo que hacerlo. Por ti, mi pequeña.

Y cuando lo haga, haré y diré todo lo que tengo que decir. Ya no seré más el callado Soundwave.

Aunque por ahora... Por ahora solo quiero llorar sentado aquí, escuchando tu latir, pequeña.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

 **Nos leemos en otra historia de Transformers. (?)**


End file.
